Tangerines and Berries
by Fluffy Sakura-kun
Summary: A timeline of Tanrine and Logan's relationship.


**Random idea that popped in my head! This one-shot (because one-shots are the only thing I am capable of now) just came up in my head and I was in the LoganXTanrine mood again (*pounds fist on table* mORE LOGAN AND TANRINE!). I'm just wasting my time with this because I can't really think of any interesting for my other set of one-shots. Not much to say here considering the summary describes everything.**

 **Of Dancing Shippers and Blushy Nerds is one headcanon I have of how LoganXTanrine became canon and now here is another**

 **Prompt: A timeline of Logan and Tanrine's relationship.**

 **I dont own anyone~**

* * *

The first time he saw her, she was being introduced to the Orange team.

He honestly didn't know much about the Orange team, the only reason Marian really kept tabs with the leader is because they were one rank higher than the Blue team. He didn't really care either. According to Orange, she had promised the small 14 year old a spot in the Orange team a while ago as soon as Tanrine matured enough to be able to participate in turf wars. Tanrine at first wasn't exactly anything special. She just seemed...excited. He knew just from her looking everywhere in her surroundings, it was her first time in Inkopolis. She had the normal beginners gear with an orange splattershot. She was extremely short, even shorter than himself (maybe a few inches though). He glanced over at his other two teammates. Marian had an uninterested expression and Belladona had her eyebrows raised. Orange tapped the smaller inkling on the shoulder.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, Tanrine?" She asked. The said girl nodded and faced his team with a wide smile.

"Hi!" She said, her voice was louder than he expected. "I'm Tanrine!"

"Since we see each other often, I thought I could introduce her to you guys." Orange shrugged. Marian stepped forward from her team.

"Nice to meet you…" Her voice faded out, and the statement almost sounded like a question. Tanrine's smile widened even more.

"Aren't ya a cheery fella?" Belladona snorted. "Reminds me when I first started out." Tanrine giggled.

"I'm really glad this is finally happening!" She exclaimed and held out her arm. "What's your name? I'm Tanrine!" She repeated her name again, her face showing that she didn't notice it. Belladona pierced her lips together stifling her laugh. She glanced over to Marian before slowly taking Tanrines hand.

"...Belladona" She said. Tanrine released her grip on the taller blue inkling and faced Marian.

"Are you the Blue team leader? I've heard a lot about you from the others!" She said.

"Have you?" Marian asked, glancing over at Orange.

"Yeah, you're Marian! And…." Tanrine faced Logan last. It didn't really bother him that she hasn't noticed he was there the whole time. Besides, he was kind of hidden behind the other two members. Belladona towered over him as well, so it would be hard to catch him. "And you must be…" She trailed off, obviously not knowing who he was. Marian stepped in.

"He's Logan. He's a new member like you." She introduced him.

"I've been here for more than a month" He mumbled in response. Marian ignored him and continued speaking.

"Have you had any battles yet?" She asked. Tanrine nodded.

"2 already! They're more fun than I thought! Orange says I'm quick on my feet." Tanrine pointed out. Orange nodded behind her.

"It's a pretty useful thing. I can already tell she'll be a great addition to the team." She said.

"We'll see about that in our match later today." Marian said. Tanrine gasped.

"I didn't know we're going to face each other later! This is going to be great!" She clapped her hands together and faced Angelo, who silently stood behind her. "We could work together again!" She cheered. Angelo pressed his lips together and mumbled.

"Yeah good luck on that, mate. I'm a pretty tough roller." Belladona smirked. Tanrine giggled.

"Only if you can catch me!" She let out another childish laugh and Logan couldn't help but think how preppy she sounded. It was annoying.

"And only if you could get through me first." Jonquil added, arms crossed. Belladona snorted and copied his position. Before they started an argument, Marian stepped between them.

"Come on guys, we need to finish practicing." She said. "See you in battle." Marian grabbed Belladona and dragged her away and Tanrine waved at the two leaving. Logan started to follow behind, but glanced behind him only to meet Tanrine's eyes. She gave him a warm smile, but Logan ignored it and ran after the rest of his team.

* * *

The first time he actually met her, he bumped into her in Ammo Knights months after he seen her with the Orange team.

Visiting Ammo Knights was a normal thing he did at least once a week. Sheldon was actually a nice guy if you took the time to get to know him. If you are nice enough, he would even teach you a few things about the weapons. Logan wished to be some sort of assistant for him, but he knew Sheldon wasn't going to let anyone touch his weapons, even if they knew what they were doing.

But it didn't hurt to try.

It was Sunday morning (well it was actually the afternoon. He just woke up an hour ago so it still felt early), so the shop was usually empty around this time. He usually came around this time so he could privately talk with Sheldon, just to see what is up and maybe learn some more things about the new weapons that were apparently coming out (he thinks they were called "the slosher" and "the heavy splatling"). So when he came in to see the familiar orange inkling, he was surprised. Sheldon wasn't in the counter, so he must have been in the back. Tanrine was looking over the counter, observing the weapons and overall looking a little confused. He noticed she had gotten new clothes, a green ski jacket and new sneakers. But she still had the same headband on as she did before. Logan considered leaving and waiting nearby until she left the store, and even slowly headed towards the door, but his steps must have made some noise since she turned around to face him. She blinked and then pointed at him, eyes widening.

"You!" She gasped. She shifted her gaze away from him a bit, deep in thought. "Ah, I'm sorry I forgot your name! Uh… Was it….Lucas?" She asked. Logan almost laughed at her attempt, but chose not to.

"N-no...It's Logan." He said. Tanrine gasped again.

"Oh I was so off! I'm sorry!" She apologized. The two stared at each other in silence, before Logan awkwardly coughed and moved to the counter, next to her. "So…" She started. "Are you here for a new weapon?" She asked. Logan shrugged.

"Not really. I just like coming here…" He said. "I get to learn a lot about these weapons. It's a hobby of mine." He mumbled the last part to himself and scratched the back of his neck. Tanrine grinned.

"You're good with weapons? Cool!" She said. Logan nervously laughed and blushed a bit. This was the first time someone had actually complimented him on it. Normally people would make fun of him. "Hey, could you actually help me? I want to choose another weapon that would fit me more. Angelo already has a splattershot so I don't want to copy him. And I don't think two chargers in a team would be a good idea…" She said, probably referring to Orange. "Can you help me out? I want something light, and quick too!" She explained. Logan studied the weapons in display. He couldn't really do anything until Sheldon came out, so he might as well help her out. He pointed at the Inkbrush on the left.

"How about you try the Inkbrush? It isn't the lightest weapon, but you could quickly adjust to the weight. It's easy to run around in too, so it should be good for you." He explained. Tanrine nodded.

"Do you use an Inkbrush? You seem to know a lot about it." She asked. Logan shook his head.

"Nah, I use the E-Liter 3K. It's a pretty cool charger." He added the last part once he noticed her confused face. "But I know how to use all kind of weapons." He went over the counter and grabbed the Inkbrush, feeling the new weapon. "Like, did you know that with this Inkbrush, though it has a low range of splattering ink, it's the only weapon you could flick around. If you're fast enough, it could be a pretty killer weapon. You could also get an inkstrike, which is a nice bonus." He caressed the handle, with a dorky smirk on his face. "It has the highest ink speed rating than any other type of weapon, and has the best handling as well. Also it's useful in covering ink in places below you. Also," Logan paused to face her with an excited expression. "Inkbrushes have been around for a long time. It was actually the first weapon ever used when turf wars became a thing! It's because the brussels of the brush are easy to collect the ink, and spread it on the ground while you run around. And, if you take it apart, you would n-" Logan froze as soon as he noticed that he was rambling about a weapon he barely used. He blushed profusely and used the hand that wasn't holding the weapon to cover his face with his hat. "I-I'm sorry… I-I must s-sound like the biggest dork to you I just r-really, uh, well I j-"

"sOOOO COOOL!" Tanrine exclaimed. Logan met her gaze and noticed how her eyes were wide and sparkling in amazement. He nervously laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Y-You think?" He asked, letting out a shy smile. Tanrine nodded.

"Oh my cod, please tell me more! What else do you know? You mentioned an inkstrike, tell me about it!" She grabbed his arm and shaked it, begging him like a child. Logan grinned.

"I really like inkstrikes, I would use it constantly if my charger came with it. In fact I know how to desemble one! All its parts are really sensitive, so if you messed one part up even by a little bit, it could go off." He said. Tanrine gasped, clearly really interested. The more Logan talked about it and watched her expressions, the more he warmed up to her. She was actually...nice. It was the first time someone had expressed interest in weapons like he does. He was excited, so excited he just blurted whatever came to mind at first. "I-I...I could show you some other time!" He said. Tanrine's eyes sparkled once more.

"R-Really?! Oh shell, I would love that!" She exclaimed. "If I'm going to buy the Inkbrush, it'll be cool for me to know all its mechanics." She said. Logan blinked.

"So you're going to buy the Inkbrush?" He asked. Tanrine nodded.

"You've convinced me! It sounds like the perfect one for me." She said. Logan smiled.

"Well I'm glad I could help…" He said.

"And I'll be glad if you could give me a good explanation as to why you are holding my weapons, Logan." A voice came from the back of the shop and the two inklings jumped in surprise. Tanrine and Logan faced the source of the voice, only to find Sheldon staring directly at them with an unamused frown. Logan gasped and dropped the brush. It let out a loud clunk once it hit the ground and he winced.

"A-Ah… I-I'm sorry!" Logan stuttered. "I'm so sorry oh cod." He picked it up and placed it back on the display counter. "I w-was just s-showing h-her I wasn't going to steal!" He continued. Sheldon walked over to the brush and observed if there were any cracks on the weapon. Once he confirmed that there wasn't anything, he sighed.

"Logan, I know how much you like weapons and how this shop is like a second home to you but you know the rules. You could have at least asked." He said. Logan slumped his shoulders.

"I'm really sorry, sir." He apologized again. Tanrine frowned and placed her hand lightly on Logan's shoulder, facing Sheldon.

"Well actually, he was just helping me. I'm new to the shop so I needed some assistance. You weren't there and Logan was kind enough to help me. He's really great with weapons you know…" She said. Sheldon shifted his gaze back and forth from the both of them and sighed again.

"Alright I'll let it pass just this time. Thank you for helping, Logan." He said. Logan gave a weak smile towards Sheldon as the horseshoe crab went over to the counter.

"So how could I help you little lady?" He asked. Tanrine grinned her usual childish smiled and pointed at the Inkbrush that Logan once held.

"I'll take that one! How much is it?" She asked. Sheldon reached over to grab the Inkbrush.

"It's 4800" He said. Tanrine quickly dug into her bag and pulled out a pouch of money.

"Would this be enough?" She asked, handing him the pouch. Sheldon opened the pouch to count the money.

"Yup! It's perfect." He said. He handed the weapon to her and her smile widened as she caressed its handle.

"I gotta show everyone this. Thank you Sheldon!" She said. The horseshoe crab nodded.

"Anytime!" He said. Logan stared at the two before deciding to head out.

"I'm going to go. Bye Sheldon and Tanrine." He said turning towards the door. Once he exited the shop and was a few feet ahead, he heard the door behind him swing open.

"Logan, wait!" Tanrine called. The blue inkling blinked and turned around to face her. She hesitated before pulling out her phone. "Here, let me give you my number! That way you could keep your promise on teaching me how to desemble an inkstrike!" She said. Logan blinked and lightly blushed.

"O-oh sure!" He pulled out his phone as they exchanged numbers. Once they finished, Tanrine let out a wide smile.

"I can't wait to hang out. You're a really cool person!" She said.

"Geez… uh … thanks." He said. "You are too!" Tanrine giggled at his compliment.

"Well...see you later Logan!" She said, turning away from him.

"Yeah...bye." He said. The orange inkling ran away, leaving him alone with his thoughts. As he turned to walk deeper into Inkopolis, he couldn't get rid of the satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

His first kiss happened a little over a year after that.

Okay it wasn't his official "first kiss", but it was on the cheek. It's gotta count for something.

A lot has happened with the Blue team that over the year. Marian got into a fight with Belladona and kicked her out of the team once Marian realized how violent Belladona really was. That sort of backfired, since now Belladona is addicted with ruining the whole Blue team now. She started a new team-the violet team, and they are all full of jerks. In all honesty, Logan was kind of glad Belladona was gone. She had threatened him several times and he was worried she was really going to hurt him. There were two new members on the Blue team as well. Vadelma joined in as soon as Belladona was kicked out, so she was in the team for a long time. She was really nice; had a motherly love vibe to her He felt way more comfortable with her than he ever did with Belladona, which was good. Blue just joined in about a month ago. At first, Logan felt uncomfortable around him-he had some weird hatred towards chargers and took his anger usually on Logan. He also had a problem with working together for a bit but it quickly resolved. Overall Blue and Logan soon got along well. The Blue and Orange team gotten closer, now with Blue dating Orange (he still doesn't know how that happened) but he wasn't complaining that much. In fact, he gets to hang out with Tanrine more which was actually a great bonus.

"LOGAAAAAN!" A childish cry came out from the other room. Logan broke away from his thoughts and faced the source of the voice. That was when he met the eyes with a tearful and distract Tanrine. Logan blinked in surprise, since he had never seen her like this. She held out her Inkbrush, which was obviously broken. "I-it…" She trailed off, sniffing obsessively. Logan observed the broken Inkbrush and then gave her a reassuring smile.

"Dont worry, I've got just the thing. Follow me." He said. The two went over to get Logan's tool box and sat down on the ground in a nearby park. Logan casually explained what to do as he fixed the Inkbrush. Tanrine watched, laying down on her stomach and kicking her legs upward, her mouth shaped like an "o". It took Logan about 15 minutes to get the Inkbrush back into it's normal functioning state. As soon as he handed it to her and she tested if it produced ink, she gasped as it worked and squealed.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She happily jumped up and down. Orange ink getting everywhere. Logan smirked, clearly proud of himself.

"Hey, it's fin-" Before he could finish, Tanrine threw herself on him and pressed her lips against his cheek. As quickly as she did it, she pulled away and squealed some more-completely unaware of how Logan was reacting towards it. Logan stood there, baffled and unsure what to say. It took him a few seconds to realize what exactly just happened and his face heated up. He used one hand to cover his mouth in shock and his other hand to use his hat to cover his face.

It was that moment Logan realized he might have a huge problem.

* * *

The first time Logan really messed up with Tanrine was when she invited him to the mall with her.

He...had admittedly been avoiding her for a bit. Not too much so that she would notice and get offended, but he hasn't been seeing her as much as he usually did. He liked her, cod did he really like her. Just being around her got him so flustered he just couldn't stand it. So he wasn't looking forward to hanging out with her when she offered. But he couldn't exactly say no since she wanted to "do something special for his 17th birthday" (even though it was 2 days ago and she was there for the party).

So that is why he was here with her inside a cafe. They were already walking around for an hour, and Tanrine offered to go eat in a nearby cafe. She was kind enough to buy him food, which he couldn't stop thanking her for. He barely got enough good food as it is. He happily munched on a sandwich as Tanrine played with her fries.

"So you really are hungry." She giggled. Logan nodded.

"I'm really grateful for this." He said.

"I knoooow. You've thanked me like a thousand times!" She said. Logan lightly blushed. "Orange told me how you and Blue had horrible dietary habits! All you would eat is junk food and all that cheap stuff. Now that Orange is out to watch Blue, I thought I might do the same!" Logan nervously laughed.

"But the two of them are dating, that's why Orange is concerned." He mumbled, not exactly wanting Tanrine to catch on to what he said. But she did.

"It doesn't matter! I care about you a lot!" She said. Logan warmly smiled.

"Yeah… So do I. I hope we do this more often when we're dating too." He said.

….

"W-What?"

"wHAT?"

Logan blurted out louder than she did. Now was the perfect time to panic. He stared at her alarmed expression. By the way she was blushing, he knew she heard what he said. "ahAHAHAHAH" He started to forcefully laughing. "WOW LOOK AT THE TIME!" He said, pulling out his phone.

"L-Logan w-"

"OH HEY LOOK MARIAN CALLED I GUESS I BETTER CALL HER BACK!" He stood up. Of course, Marian didn't really call. He was just making things up on the spot because _he needed to get out of there now._ "SHE TEXTED TOO SAYING I HAVE TO GO WELP SEE YOU TANRINE!" He practically ran out of the cafe, ignoring Tanrine's calls.

He could never face her again.

* * *

That was exactly what he did.

He hasn't exactly hung out or seen Tanrine at all in weeks. He could blame himself being busy on working in things and practicing with his team. But whenever Tanrine would text/call him, he would silence his phone and look away from it. Whenever she would spot him, Logan would head out the other way, pretending he would be listening to music. Sure, now that he thought about it, he realized how rude he must have been, but he couldn't meet her. He just….couldn't. Not after what he said in the mall.

He was in the middle of practice when he saw her again.

He didn't notice at first. Of course he didn't, he had his back to her, and was focusing on his charger. Marian was scolding Blue (probably about flirting with Orange in the middle of a battle they just had) and Vadelma was keeping her in check. That was why when he heard her calling his name, he was surprised.

"Logan!" Tanrine's voice rang out. Logan held his breath and slowly stood up from his seat, refusing to look at her.

"Hey, I'm going to get water be right back." He mumbled as he passed Vadelma. The taller blue inkling blinked and turned around- most likely facing where Tanrine was calling him. Marian and Blue stopped arguing and even looked up at the boy as well as he tried to escape.

"Logan! N-No wait!" Tanrine called out again. By the sound of her voice, she was getting closer really fast. Probably running. If Logan started to run as well, it would be completely obvious that he was avoiding her. Last thing he wanted was her thinking he didn't like to be with her anymore. Instead, Logan started to slow down his pace. He stopped walking and closed his eyes. He might as well get this over with now. he can't keep dodging her all the time. He heard footsteps getting closer, and deep breathes behind him. When he turned around. He saw Tanrine a few feet away from him, bending over, trying to catch her breath. He shifted his gaze away from her as soon as she straightened up a few seconds later. "I...I-I have trying to c-catch you f-for so long…" She stammered out, still out of breath. Logan kept his mouth shut. "Why….Why have you been a-avoiding me?" She asked. Logan forced himself to meet her eyes and he noticed how sad and confused she looked.

"I…" Logan looked away from her again as he started to talk, but he couldn't find the words to explain. What was he supposed to say? He avoided her for weeks because he liked her? That he screwed up his friendship with her because he accidentally said he wanted to date her? Tanrine shook her head.

"W-Was it something I said? I don't know! I've been trying to get your attention for so long! I've been calling and texting you, I've been following you the whole match trying to talk to you but you kept splatting me!" She ranted. "All I want to know is what happened? Do you...not like me anymore?" She asked. Logan's eyes widened as he faced her. She wasn't angry, annoyed, or bitter about any of this. She was just...hurt.

"No I.." Logan bit the bottom of his lip. "It's not your fault!" He blurted out. "I-I just c-can't control myself! I ruined everything before and I just...I thought you would f-find me w-weird!" Tanrine blinked.

"I-is this about what happened in the mall?" She asked. Logan closed his eyes and nodded.

"I really d-didn't mean any of that. I-I mean I-I did! I m-mean-" He groaned and facepalmed himself. Tanrine grabbed his hands away from his face and held it down. When he looked up at her, she was warmly smiling at him.

"Of course I don't find you weird! Cod if I knew it was about that I would have accepted a long time ago!" She said. "Logan I've liked you for a while now." She whispered, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Y-You do?" He asked in disbelief. She nodded, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I was so worried it was about something else! But…" She paused, shifting her eyes away from him for a second. Logan didn't know what to think of this. The girl that he had been crushing over for almost a year had just admitted that she liked him too. He felt so lucky he couldn't even think properly. Half of him was having a literal celebration. The other half was worried that anything he said would ruin the moment. He had to say something, she was silent for a while now.

Then she kissed him.

It wasn't rough at all, neither of them had the experience to do any of that. While Logan was in the middle of thinking how to break the silence, Tanrine leaned in, slightly tilting her head and lightly pressed her lips against him. Logan held his breath, unsure how to do anything. Before he could reciprocate, she pulled away and offered a shy smile. Logan stared at her for a few seconds trying to internally calm himself down. He then let out a similar smile.

"dISGUSTING!"

A sudden screech and a burst of laughter came out from behind them, disturbing them from their blissful moment. The two released each other and turned to face the rest of the Blue team members who were watching the whole thing. Marian was fuming with a mixture of embarrassment and anger, Marian seemed happy for the two, while slightly holding Marian back. Blue on the other hand was having a huge laughing nervously laughed as Logan profusely blushed at the thought of his teammates watching him and Tanrine having a moment. "UNACCEPTABLE!" Marian screeched out, waving her arms around. "HAVE YOU NOT HEARD ANY OF MY RANTS AT BLUE? ARE YOU AWARE THAT TANRINE IS IN THE ENEMY TEAM? COD DOES NO ONE LISTEN TO ME!" She continued to scream. The more she yelled, the more Blue laughed and Vadelma held her tighter. After a few seconds of listening to his boss, Logan tuned out of what she was saying and faced Tanrine. She turned her head towards him and held his hand.

"Together?" She asked. He gave her hand a tighter squeeze.

"Together."

* * *

 **that was lONGER THAN I WAS EXPECTING IT TO BE**

 **WAY LONG**

 **GO D**

 **I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE 2-3 PAGES, 4 AT MOST**

 **ITS 10 PAGES JESUS CH R IS T**

 **Well this was fun.**

 **this was totally self indulgent whoops it took a lot of time (like 2 days lol).**

 **This is my "If Tanrine and Logan did become canon then Tanrine will be the first to make a move because Logan is a wuss" (10000000x more canon than "Of Dancing Shippers and Blushy Nerds").**

 **God I love these too.**

 **Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this! (this has nothing to do with my other set of one-shots)**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
